Chel Grett class
Chel Grett-class ships (also referred to as Breen battlecruisers, Breen warships, Warship-class, and Gor Taan-class) were a type of warship/battlecruiser starship used by the Breen Confederacy during the Dominion War and into the 25th century. They were equipped with energy dampening weapons and stochastic field emitters which made them a dangerous and powerful starship class. Parts of this ship also had organic components. ( , }}; ; ; }}) By the end of the 24th century, the Breen tended to operate them typically alone with their weapons matching those of Orion cruisers and Gorn cruisers. They were armed with polaron weapons and transphasic torpedos. ( ) Specifications Class variations The hull of the Chel Grett-class battlecruiser was painted in the livery "Breen Type 1". ( ) Upon upgrading the ship to tier 6 standard, commanding officers were able to choose between "Breen Type 1" and "Breen Upgrade" hull material options. ( ) Furthermore, the installation of deflector shields from specific factions modified the hull appearance, including shields from the Reman Resistance, the Breen Confederacy and the Dominion. ( |Cold Storage|Boldly They Rode}}) File:Chel Grett Breen Type 1.jpg|Breen livery. File:Chel Grett Upgrade.jpg|Tier 6 uprade. File:Chel Grett Dominion.jpg|With Dominion shields. History After negotiating with the Female Changeling to join the Dominion, the Breen brought many warships to the Cardassian Union. This included Gor's Tykk, which captured Worf and Ezri Dax in the Goralis system. After being held aboard for several days, they were brought aboard a Jem'Hadar fighter and handed over to Weyoun. ( }}) The ships later joined a Dominion and Cardassian fleet at the Second Battle of Chin'toka. While their allies held back, the Breen warships engaged the Federation Alliance fleet, disabling more than three hundred Allied ships. The warships then attacked the fleet with conventional torpedoes, destroying the and other ships. The was not affected by the dissipators, allowing it to withdraw and be studied by Allied engineers. ( ; STO website: Temporal Lock Box) Several weeks later, after Corat Damar was lured to Cardassia by Gul Revok, a Breen warship helped the Dominion to destroy his fighter. ( }}) Many warships joined the Dominion fleet at the Battle of Cardassia, where the new attempted to destroy them, although the shields and skilled piloting of the Breen made this difficult. After the Dominion destroyed Lakarian City and began to destroy several more, the Cardassian fleet, turned on their allies and destroyed several of the Breen warships. The warships later fell back with the Dominion forces to Cardassia, forming part of the large defense perimeter there. ( ) Later in a battle closer to Cardassia, Odo discovered that the ships had a weakness in their aft impulse manifolds. The Defiant found a warship and destroyed it using the method. Benjamin Sisko then informed the fleet of the weakness in a priority one message. The Breen later fled from the Cardassian system. ( ) 2400s Breen warships identified as Chel Grett-class were involved in many engagements in the early 25th century. In one incident in the Sanek system in 2409 a number of these ships were part of a Breen battle group commanded by Thot Mer that attacked the flagship of Klingon Emperor Kahless. ( }}) Later that year Chel Grett-class vessels attacked Deferi forces in the Orellius sector block at such locations as the Kelvani Belt and Deferi Outpost 3. Another was intercepted by a ship from one of the Alpha Quadrant superpowers, which rescued Deferi hostages being held aboard. ( ) Ships * Braaktak Gaal * Gor Korus * Gor Nivik * Gor Portas * Gor Tevik * Megal Taan * Nistaan Bur * Rav Laerst * Reel Gorvaal * Reel Tivaan * Tykk Appendices Appearances * * * }} * * }} * * * * * * * ''Last Unicorn RPG Sourcebook: Dominion War: The Fires of Armageddon'' * Connections External links * * * *Season 7 Dev Blog #27 at the official [http://www.startrekonline.com/ Star Trek Online website]. Category:Breen starship classes Category:Battlecruiser classes Category:Warship classes